Tiempo
by Aeren76
Summary: [prompt anónimo: Quiero un fic en el que Sam comprenda y se arrepienta de las palabras que le dijo a Dean en el 9.13] wincest/sin betear/death!fic/season9/angst


**Tiempo**

* * *

Sam no esperaba que todo terminase como acabó, rápido, casi sin bajas —claro si no contaban con la muerte de Kevin y de todos aquellos que habían ido desapareciendo de sus vidas en aquella lucha entre el Cielo y el Infierno. El final, sin embargo, le dejó un amargo resquemor en lo más hondo de la garganta, uno del que no se sentía para nada orgulloso y que intentaba ignorar, con la esperanza de que desapareciese. Y sí, a lo mejor habían cerrado las puertas del Cielo, pero abajo todavía quedaba algo, que como le dijo una vez Dean, era sólo cosa de ellos; los Winchester. Todavía había monstruos contra los que pelear, jamás creyó que eso sería un consuelo.

Todo acabó en medio de un día y una noche eternos, contra reloj, todo acabó mientras Sam apenas podía hacer nada, salvo contemplar como un espectador más la forma en que Castiel y Gadreel —de entre todos aquellos cabrones—, doblegaban a Metatrón y deshacían con un complicado hechizo la marca maldita que Dean portaba en el antebrazo. De nuevo, Sam sólo había podido recoger las migajas y conformarse con la desilusión, morderse los labios porque lo que importaba era que el orden entre el Cielo y la tierra estaba de nuevo instaurado, nada perfecto, sólo el infinito status quo de siempre, algo era algo, se obligó a pensar cuando un Dean comatoso le fue depositado entre los brazos. Las palabras de Castiel, a pesar de ser bienintencionadas, le hirieron en lo más profundo.

—Cuida de Dean. Yo tengo que regresar a mi casa, intentar reconstruir nuestro hogar, _¿podrás?_ —Sí, la última no fue pronunciada, pero estaba implícita en la duda que pervivía en los iris color añil del ángel, en el modo en que reposó una mano sobre la mejilla cubierta de suave vello dorado de Dean, como si le costase marchar. En aquel instante, la necesidad casi física de apartar aquellos dedos pálidos de la cara de su hermano le avergonzó lo bastante como para callarle. Estaban en el búnker, los tres, el cuarto del mayor de los Winchester parecía de pronto más pequeño, como si la presencia del soldado de Dios se tragase el espacio. Sam quiso decirle que no necesitaba recordatorios, que llevaba toda la vida intentando cubrirle la espalda a Dean, apoyándole, el uno junto al otro, frente al mundo, quiso decirle que era su hermano, que nadie le conocía mejor que él. En cambio, tuvo que aceptar en silencio, una vez más, porque no había sido él quien le devolviese a Dean la libertad, quien rescatase su alma, lo mismo que no había sido él quien le sacase del infierno. Se dijo que al menos, esa vez, no había sangre de demonio de por medio, por un segundo, se sintió aliviado, hasta que recordó de nuevo aquellas frases. «Compartimos la carga, sólo eso Dean. Esos son mis términos».

Sentado en una silla, a los pies de la cama, hiló una a una cada sílaba, sopesando el peso de cada una de ellas, ansiando haberse callado, porque sí, había estado tan enfadado, y con toda la puta razón del mundo. Mientras observaba el pecho de Dean subir y bajar, catalogó una y otra vez las escenas, el puente y la noche llena de lluvia y bruma, «soy veneno Sam», las discusiones, «no, no lo haría Dean, en el mismo caso, no lo haría», los desplantes, el miedo apenas oculto, el orgullo estúpido que siempre les llevaba a los dos a comportarse como imbéciles, demasiado ocupados salvando al mundo como para mirarse en el espejo y rescatar lo único que de verdad contaba, la familia. «Ése es precisamente nuestro problema, que somos familia», «crees que eso lo disculpa todo Dean», «esos son mis términos». Aquella madrugada no durmió, ya no había prisa, ni nada urgente que les llamase en armas. Esa madrugada en la que todo acabó Sam se limitó a hacer lo único que podía, velar a Dean y esperar que cuando abriese los ojos, los dos pudiesen empezar de nuevo. Esta vez como hermanos.

* * *

Después de aquella noche, sus vidas parecían haber tomado un rumbo tranquilo, casi irreconocible si le preguntaban a Sam, que a medias ansioso y a medias aprensivo, se limitó a buscar el momento adecuado para reconectar con su hermano mayor. Dispuesto a dejar correr su propia rabia, su amargura, concentrándose en que tenían frente a ellos un futuro si no perfecto, mucho menos virulento de lo que hubiesen podido soñar. Sí, había bichos que cazar, Crowley seguía jodiéndoles, pero _al menos_, aquél era un terreno conocido, la única brizna de normalidad que les quedaba era eso: _la caza._

Sumergirse en una especie de rutina hizo que las semanas volasen, escurriéndosele como agua entre los dedos, agridulces, tan parecidas a lo de antes que si se esforzaba e ignoraba la lejanía que existía entre Dean y él, casi podía convencerse de que el tiempo, esa cosa elusiva y burlona, no había pasado, casi podía creer que estaba contento de tener al fin ese espacio propio, su parcela de privacidad, una traza de estabilidad que bien sabía Dios que ambos merecían. Sin embargo… sin embargo conforme los días pasaban, y la furia y los recuerdos se enfriaban, Sam comprendió que el paso del tiempo estaba convirtiendo hablar en un asunto cada vez más complicado. Sí, Dean estaba ahí, tomaban café juntos, le escuchaba en la biblioteca, en el garaje con los coches, investigaban juntos, practicaban en la galería de tiro juntos y a pesar de eso, Sam percibía la línea invisible que les distanciaba cada día más fuerte, más espesa. «Esos son mis términos». La frase parecía acecharle en los recovecos de la mente, cuando escuchaba a Dean al teléfono, hablando con alguien de quien él desconocía incluso el nombre, cuando encontraba una nota en la mesa del estudio anunciándole que cenase, que él iba a pasar la noche lejos, porque sí, eran compañeros de armas, pero sólo eso y de nuevo Sam se encontraba preguntándose cómo reunir el valor para sortear la barrera que él mismo había impuesto, ¿cómo deshacer lo hecho, lo dicho? A veces pensaba que lo único que tenía que hacer era subir al asiento del copiloto del impala, otras veces, imaginaba que aquella, en aquella caza iba a ser el momento en que volviese a ser Sammy, no más Sam.

El invierno parecía más largo que nunca, el viento helado de enero le hizo rebuscar en los bolsillos, tanteando, hasta dar con los guantes que se enfundó con rapidez mientras intentaba memorizar qué era lo que necesitaban en el 7/11 de Lebanon. Algo le rondaba, una idea esquiva, algo se le olvidaba, estaba seguro de ello. Molesto, llenó la cesta e hizo cola, sorprendido cuando un par de clientes le hicieron gestos de reconocimiento. Parpadeó, recordando con un vahído que hacía casi seis meses desde que todo había acabado. Y a pesar de todo, para Sam el mundo sin Dean, el Dean de verdad, el que se entrometía, el que no le respetaba, el que hubiese vendido su alma por él, había dejado de tener consistencia. Se miró las manos, asombrado de que sostuviesen las bolsas repletas de comestibles. El tiempo pasaba más rápido que nunca, y sin embargo, cada segundo era tortuosamente eterno. Contuvo la angustia que le ardía como vitriolo en la boca del estómago, porque no estaba más cerca de Dean que seis meses atrás, no estaba más cerca de reconstruir lo único que tenía en el mundo, lo que él mismo había desdeñado tiempo antes. «Ése es precisamente nuestro problema, que somos familia», «crees que eso lo disculpa todo Dean.»

La tormenta de nieve le dejó escarcha sobre el cabello y los hombros. Dentro del búnker la temperatura era casi como vivir en una constante primavera, así que para cuando quiso darse cuenta, gélidos regueros de agua se le colaron por el cuello, provocándole un estremecimiento. Maldijo en voz alta y con paso decidido, entró en la cocina. Su móvil vibró un par de veces y se detuvo. La luz blanca del cuarto le hirió los ojos, y cuando miró a su alrededor, el recuerdo de otra noche le llenó de una inexplicable urgencia. Los ojos de Dean aquella noche se habían transformado en una pesadilla más. Sam no había querido decir lo que su hermano seguramente había entendido, _pero le había dejado creerlo_, le dijo una voz burlona, Sam era consciente de que él y Dean se comunicaban de formas diferentes, Sam sabía qué era exactamente lo que Dean iba a pensar cuando le escuchó y cruel e infantil, había dejado que esa idea arraigase. Se le cerró la garganta por su estupidez, porque, si Dean estaba herido, él no sufría menos. La venganza no tenía un dulce sabor sobre su paladar, porque como bien sabía, hacer daño a quien uno ama nunca reporta ningún tipo de satisfacción.

«Tienes tiempo, ahora tienes tiempo» Se repetía eso tan a menudo que casi había llegado a creérselo. Sacó las latas y las bolsas, pensando que igual Dean agradecía que por una vez fuese él quien se ocupase de la cena. Cuando leyó el mensaje que el otro cazador le había dejado en el teléfono, se encontró resignándose a otra noche a solas con los libros. Horas después, ya de madrugada mientras se deslizaba entre las sábanas heladas, los números fluorescentes del despertador le sacaron un momento del estupor en que las cervezas le habían sumido. Veinticinco de enero. Genial.

—Tenemos algo —le dijo Dean al día siguiente. Estaba sentado con el portátil sobre la mesa. A Sam le dolía la cabeza y la resaca le había dejado un sabor horrible en el paladar. Se obligó a prestar atención, mientras buscaba las palabras que tenía alojadas en algún lugar dentro del pecho desde que abrió la puerta de aquella cabaña y Dean le recibió rociándole con agua bendita. Tenía miedo, miedo de que lo había entre su hermano y él ya no tuviese remedio, de que los meses, los años, separados, hubiesen conseguido lo que ni siquiera Ruby pudo.

—Voy por un café —farfulló sintiéndose inútil. Dean asintió, una arruga le partía el entrecejo mientras tecleaba con rapidez.

—Es algo sencillo —le dijo después, mientras llenaba una mochila—, no tienes que venir.

—Iré, aún no es seguro que sea sólo un espíritu —contestó.

—Tres hombres muertos en accidentes que no parecen tener relación, uno cada año, la fecha coincide con la desaparición de Laura Cohen, una compañera del instituto que se desvaneció durante una acampada. Nadie supo jamás lo que pasó. —explicó Dean, en las manos la bolsa de siempre, los ojos puesto ya en la caza.

—Dean… escucha, oye se me olvidó… —Las palabras se le atropellaron, era tan tonto, ellos nunca habían celebrado cumpleaños, dios, Sam había muerto en uno de ellos, su hermano también, ¿en qué estaba pensado? Agitó la cabeza, deseando poder decir en voz alta eso que le ardía dentro: que una vez había pensado que ninguno de los dos llegaría a los treinta y que Dean ahora tenía treinta y seis y nunca jamás se había sentido más feliz por eso.

—¿Qué decías Sam? —preguntó, cerrando un estuche antes de deslizárselo en un bolsillo.

—Nada —respondió, «tienes tiempo, todo el tiempo del mundo,» quería creer que era verdad, que tarde o temprano, esa muralla de gélida cortesía desaparecería y Dean volvería a gastarle bromas de mal gusto, y a reírse de él, a llamarle friki y a meterse en su vida como si fuese la suya propia. «Ése es precisamente nuestro problema, que somos familia», «crees que eso lo disculpa todo Dean», «esos son mis términos». El peso de cada sílaba era como una carga insoportable, era un lastre que le arrastraba lejos, una marejada contra la que se encontraba incapacitado para luchar.

—¿Vamos entonces? —Dean le palmeó la espalda. Desde que había regresado del Purgatorio, su hermano se había vuelto más táctil, al principio, fue todo rabia para luego convertirse en algo más, algo casi tierno, y más tarde, las pruebas y Gadreel habían arrasado todo a su paso, dejándole descarnado, sin nada entre las manos más que dolor y soledad. A veces odiaba a Dean, sólo porque, por una vez, le había hecho caso. De todas aquellas malditas veces, había elegido esa, precisamente la única que Sam hubiese dado media vida por borrar.

—Vamos.

Cuando todo acabó, el cielo brillaba casi blanco, las nubes anunciaban una nueva tormenta, pero un poco de nieve jamás les había detenido. A veces Sam pensaba que a pesar de todo lo que les había pasado —a lo mejor por todo lo que les había pasado—, los dos se habían creído invencibles. Qué idiotez. Una más. La última.

Cuando todo acabó, Sam no estaba preparado para el silencio que sobrevino, no estaba listo para sentir como la fuerza centrífuga le lanzaba contra la puerta mientras el impala giraba sobre su eje varias veces antes de patinar y salirse de la calzada. El tiempo de detuvo entre el olor a gasolina y sangre, la realidad se le oscureció en los bordes varias veces mientras las ideas y el oxígeno se le volvían engrudo. Despertó resollando, luchando por liberarse del cinturón que con toda seguridad le había salvado la vida. Oscurecía, o eso creyó, su reloj estaba parado y cuando quiso rescatar el móvil, no fue capaz de encontrar la mochila. Tenía cortes en la cara y las manos, y por el dolor, varias costillas estaban al menos resentidas, pero nada de eso importaba porque Dean no estaba, y Dean no le dejaría allí. Casi a gatas, se escurrió como pudo por la ventanilla destrozada. Las ramas del roble que les había detenido estaban rotas y astilladas. Jadeó, tiritando por el frío y la conmoción. Cuando todo acabó, el cielo era del color del mercurio y la piel de su hermano parecía un lienzo en blanco, salpicado de pecas y sangre seca.

«Tienes tiempo, ahora tienes tiempo, ibas a tener tiempo.» La frase se burló de él mientras se arrastraba como podía, ignorando el vacío y la náusea, porque ellos iban a arreglarlo, se dijo, iban a hacerlo, Dean y él habían detenido el fin del mundo tantas veces que era ridículo. Aquello no iba a terminar así.

—Dean… —susurró, deslizando los dedos por el cuello, buscando, tratando, la mirada verde estaba fija en un punto lejano, tan serena que las ganas de vomitar le doblaron en dos. Se tragó la bilis y recorrió con suavidad la carótida, rezándole a Cass, suplicándole que por una vez, le escuchase. «Ése es precisamente nuestro problema, que somos familia», «crees que eso lo disculpa todo Dean», «esos son mis términos.» Sam se apartó, porque no podía vaciar el estómago allí. Sollozando, contempló las pupilas dilatadas, enormes, Sam había visto lo suficiente a lo largo de su vida, sabía lo que aquello significaba, lo sabía desde el mismo instante en que el ángulo extraño en que Dean parecía descansar la cabeza no varió ni un solo milímetro. «Ése es precisamente nuestro problema, que somos familia», «crees que eso lo disculpa todo Dean», «esos son mis términos.»

—Dean —repitió, mientras los copos blancos empezaban a caracolear a su alrededor, posándose como joyas en las pestañas ridículamente curvadas de su hermano. Cuando todo acabó, Sam en cuanto podía pensar era en que por una sola vez, alguien, divino o no, acudiese en su ayuda. De rodillas, se negó a tocarle, porque si lo hacía, aquello sería aún más real. El crujido de los pasos le hizo reaccionar y ver a Cass jamás le había hecho más feliz. Los ojos cerúleos le contemplaron con esa melancolía que el ángel arrastraba desde que pasase un tiempo como humano.

—Castiel —musitó—. Dean está… dime que puedes hacer algo, ahora ya tienes tu Gracia de nuevo.

—Sam, lo siento. —Castiel le puso una mano en la frente y con un aleteo, su malestar físico desapareció—. La noche antes de deshacer la Marca de Caín Dean me hizo prometerle que si moría me asegurase que esta vez fuese la última, y no puedo dejar de cumplirlo. Se lo debo.

Las palabras, las mismas que una vez pronunció en su mente, las que le había arrojado a Dean a la cara una y otra vez tanto tiempo atrás le golpearon con brutalidad. «Estaba listo para morir, ¿qué interés tienes en que viva? Lo único a lo que tienes miedo es a quedarte solo.»

Tragó, intentando que el aire le circulase por los pulmones mientras miraba a Cass agacharse y tocar el rostro exánime de su hermano. La amargura le recorrió las venas como un veneno, porque si alguien tenía derecho a acariciarle así, ése era él. «Ése es precisamente nuestro problema, que somos familia», «crees que eso lo disculpa todo Dean», «esos son mis términos.»

—Tienes que hacer algo —exigió—. Cas, Dean no puede… él no puede acabar así, de esta forma _tan tonta…_

—¿No es esto lo que querías?

Apretó los dientes y se limpió las lágrimas. _Demasiado tarde y demasiado poco,_ le recordó su mente traidora, burlándose de su dolor. Había pasado una vida completa huyendo de lo que era, de quien era, persiguiendo una utopía, un absurdo sueño de normalidad. Cuando todo acabó, gélido, silencioso, una estampa que jamás hubiese imaginado para el final de ninguno de los Winchester, comprendió que aquello era común, aquello era lo real. Mientras escuchaba una sirena a lo lejos, se dejó caer de nuevo contra el frío suelo, luchando contra la necesidad de arrancarle a la tierra helada cada gota de la sangre de Dean. Cuando todo acabó, Sam comprendió al fin, que de haber tenido la posibilidad, hubiese hecho lo mismo que hizo su hermano. Miró una vez más a Dean, Castiel se había desvanecido, pero ahora su hermano parecía dormir, tan joven que era como si de nuevo volviesen a estar en una de aquellas habitaciones mugrientas, esperando a que John regresase. «Esos son mis términos.» Sam descubrió que no sabía si sería capaz de vivir de acuerdo a ellos.


End file.
